


Miedo de la oscuridad

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fear, Ficlet, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Ahora duerme, Ryo-chan. Y si tienes miedo, agarra mi mano. A mí no me importa.”





	Miedo de la oscuridad

**Miedo de la oscuridad**

Yamada tenía miedo.

Alrededor de él todo estaba oscuro, y nunca le había gustado la oscuridad.

Yuto dormía tranquilo, roncando ligeramente, tirado sobre el futon acerca del suyo, y no parecía que tenía problemas.

Ryosuke se encogió a la almohada y la mordisqueó un poco, nervioso.

Se habían quedado a dormir al jardín de infantes, ese día; habían hecho una fiesta de pijama, y Yamada se había aunque divertido muchísimo, hasta que no habían quitado la luz.

Sollozaba bajo, sin llorar, parecía una lamentación continua, mientras sentía sus ojos rellenarse de lágrimas, moviéndolos entre la sala, las sombras transformadas en monstruos.

Cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro acabó de gritar, pero otra mano sobre su boca lo calló.

“Soy yo ¡Ryo-chan!” Yuri murmuró, sonando un poco impaciente.

“!Yuri!” el otro niño exclamó, sosegado. “Tengo miedo, ¡Yuri!” dijo, mientras seguía teniendo sus dientes y manos cerrados sobre la almohada.

El menor lo miró algunos segundos, intentando de ver sus rasgos a la poca luz que entraba por las ventanas, y viendo su mirada aterrorizada suspiró.

Probablemente en otra ocasión lo habría parodiado, pero en ese momento estaba cansado, y sentía también un poco de pena por su amigo y cuanto parecía ser asustado por la oscuridad.

Se escurrió de su futon y se fue a acostarse en lo de Yamada.

Empujó bruscamente su cara lejos de la almohada, fulminándolo con la mirada.

“!Quita de torturar esa pobre almohada!” murmuró, cogiendo la mano de Yamada aún cerrada sobre la funda, obligado a usar la fuerza para tener éxito.

“Ahora duerme, Ryo-chan. Y si tienes miedo, agarra mi mano. A mí no me importa.” dijo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Yamada y cerrando sus ojos otra vez, tratando de dormir.

Yamada no dijo otra palabra.

Miró al menor por un poco de tiempo, su cara serena y su mano en la suya.

Sonrió.

Pues puso su cabeza sobre la almohada, y se durmió.

Agarrando la mano de Yuri, cada miedo había desaparecido.


End file.
